Indicia reading devices (also referred to as readers, readers, etc.) typically read data represented by printed information bearing indicia (IBI), (also referred to as symbols, symbology, bar codes, etc.) at a point of transaction POT. For instance, one type of a symbol is an array of rectangular bars and spaces that are arranged in a specific way to represent elements of data in machine readable form. Optical indicia reading devices typically transmit light onto a symbol and receive light scattered and/or reflected back from a bar code symbol or indicia. The received light is interpreted by an image processor to extract the data represented by the symbol. Laser indicia reading devices typically utilize transmitted laser light.
Often times a bar code reader may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such portable bar code readers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the portable bar code readers may include a radio or optical transceiver for communicating with a network computer.
Conventionally, an indicia reader, whether portable or otherwise, may include a central processor which directly controls the operations of the various electrical components housed within the bar code reader. For example, the central processor controls detection of keyboard entries, display features, wireless communication functions, trigger detection, and bar code read and decode functionality.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.